God of war : clan esparta
by fics BB-8
Summary: un nuevo clan se une a konoha seran conocidos como los guerreros mas fuertes pronto todo el mundo shinobi roconocera al gran clan esparta
1. clan esparta prologo

God of war: clan Esparta

Prologo **:** luego se los eventos de god of war 3, luego de que por fin se llevara a cabo su su venganza al costo de dejar el mundo en ruinas nuestro protagonista se vio obligado a vagar por el infinito caos hasta terminar en tierras… ninja, kratos dejo descendencia en ese mundo tan parecido y a la vez no dejo un total de 3 hijos **Deo, Lacey, y Obelius** los tres hermanos eran muy parecidos entre sí pero todos tenían sus propias características como Deo, él es portador de las espadas del exilio él es el menor de los tres pose un tatuaje azul que inicia por debajo de la ceja y baja por su ojo hasta perderse en su estómago su tatuaje posee líneas rectas y termina en su brazo izquierdo y su mejor habilidad era la fuerza ya que aunque las espadas permanencia encadenadas prefiere luchar a un alcance cuerpo a cuerpo

Lacey, es el portador de las espadas de atenea su tatuaje era de color dorado sin embargo este tenía forma de estrella en su ojo derecho y de una de sus puntas pasaba por encima de su cabeza bajando hasta por su espalda y acabando en su hombro izquierdo cabe resaltar que él tenía su mejor cualidad en la habilidad él no era tan robusto como Lacey o Obelius pero no por eso era menos débil casi todos sus ataque los realizaba a distancia es el más velos de los tres también por mencionar que saltaba muy pero muy alto y por último él es el hermano de en medio

Y por último Obelius, él es portador de las espadas de caos él es el mayor de los tres quien a pesar de ser el mayor las decisiones las tomaban los tres junto el posee un tatuaje casi idéntico al de su padre solamente que este era negro y era del lado derecho en lugar del izquierdo y de sus habilidades él es más bien es un equilibrio entre Deo y Lacey era tan bueno haciendo acrobacias como su habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo (claramente refiriéndome a empuñando las espadas sin embargo de los tres se podría decir que Obelius es el que era el de carácter más duro por no decir que poseía mayor seriedad sin embargo también tiene su lado humano y mientras que Lacey poseía su toque de humor y Deo era amable y optimista (algo asi como goku pero sin ser tan infantil) pero sin embargo antes que los sentimiento como amor risa o alegría ponían muy por enfrente a su orgullo espartano gracias a las historias de kratos acerca de cómo eran nombrados guerreros de honor y criados como máquinas de guerra además por el mundo shinobi se corrían rumores de los tres espadachines sin embargo solo lo tomaban como eso rumores, bueno no exactamente rumores ya que Obelius se posaba en la aldea de la hoja y era el único espadachín que conocían sin embargo casi nadie sabía de su existencia siempre mantenía un perfil bajo mientras que el consejo solo lo tomo como un civil mas

Hablando de descendencia cada uno de los hermanos poseía 2 gemelos (varones todos pero estos serán presentados durante la historia) excepto a Obelius quien vivía con su tercer hijo un hijo que se tomaba con mucha seriedad pero era de mente abierta y siempre se demuestra para cualquier pelea

Por ahora los lazos del destinado han divido a todos los miembros del clan no oficial Esparta pero en esta nueva obra Esparta resurgira y con ella un nuevo poder

 _ **Datos:**_

 _ **1# kratos por ahora está viviendo los actos de god of war de la mitología nórdica**_

 _ **2# aquí atreus si lo convertiré en loki y además ya quiero ver como reaccionara el mundo shinobi con la aparición de jormungandr xd**_

 _ **3#los hijos de nuestros protas poseerán armas de entregas posteriores de la saga god of war**_

 _ **4# prometo traer lo más tempranamente posible el capítulo de ghost of equestria mi problema fue que use mucho de mi tiempo para darle una trama a esta idea hasta escibi como 15 hojas (un borrador hasta que me gustara el resultado final eso es todo )**_


	2. capitulo 1 El honor de Sander

**God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

 **Clan Esparta: capítulo 1# "el honor de Sander"**

Era el amanecer de konoha la calida luz del sol iluminaba los rostros de los hokages desde el primero hasta la del cuarto hokage después de unos minutos el resto de la aldea fue iluminada poco a poco y con esto la gente comenzaba a salir de sus hogares y distritos de distintos clanes algunos para poner sus respectivos negocios y otros se preparaban para asistir a sus misiones ninja y otros preparaban la academia ninja para posteriormente preparar a quienes serían en un futuro los nuevos shinobis de konoha e incluso quizás el próximo hokage.

Pero en un terreno bastante alejado estaban dos figuras luchando con como si de un coliseo se tratase ambos poseían las tan icónicas armas de los espartanos respectivamente el escudo hoplita con la "V" invertida, y también la lanza de 2 metros.

- _vamos Sander apenas ha amanecido y necesitas demostrar más resistencia que la última vez-_

Dijo respectivamente Obelius ya que aunque siempre entrenaban arduamente era cierto que Sander necesitaba mejorar su resistencia ya que en la última vez, Sander se quedó a tan solo una hora antes del anochecer antes de caer cansado y por supuesto como es la tradición espartana todos los niños al cumplir la edad de 7 años son entrenados y Sander no fue la excepción.

- _lo se padre lo hare por el honor, honor a Esparta AHHHH-_

Grito Sander en una carrera de ira en contra de su padre quien lo recibió con sus escudo, después de forcejear un rato Obelius de un solo empujón mando hasta el otro lado del pequeño cuadrilátero de entrenamiento, pero esto no rompió la defensa de Sander quien sim problema se reincorporo a la pelea.

Después Sander retaba con la mirada a su padre quien correspondía de igual modo con la mirada

 _-recuerda Sander busca ese punto ciego o punto débil de nada te sirve tu fuerza sin una estrategia, pero sé que puedes llagar a superarme en inteligencia-_

Por supuesto que las palabras eran más que ciertas puesto que de nada poseer fuerza sin nada de inteligencia pero este no era el caso puesto que Sander resulto ser alguien muy pero muy inteligente

 _-de ningún modo puede que te gane-_

 _-hum-_

Murmuro Obelius dando a entender que no sabía que quería decir su hijo

 _-pero…pero…PERO DE NINGUN MODO DEJARE VENCERME TAN FACIL-_

Esto lo había dicho con tanto orgullo que, definitivamente portaba el espíritu espartano

 _-PUES DEMUESTRAMELO, DEMUESTRA QUE RES DIGNO DE PORTAR LA SANGRE DE ESPARTA-_

Ambos definitivamente arrebatarían en un nuevo arranque de escudo y más porque el choque de metales sonó casi como un gran golpe mientras que los golpes de las lanzas no se hicieron esperar esta escena de lucha Ascencio hasta tal punto de llegar a los golpes de puños limpios.

En una movida rápida Obelius logro dar un golpe corto, pero poderoso directo al estómago de Sander tanto que casi lo desmaya y sin más Sander cayó al suelo cual saco de papas se tratase

 _-una vez más has fallado Sander, y peor que antes, normalmente duras amenos 30 minutos antes del anochecer-_

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Sander cuando más había demostrado su espíritu espartano fue cuando mayor le decepciono, porque, porque cuando mayor había demostrado su valentía ante su poderoso padre quien a pesar de las desventajas decidió enfrentarlo con todo casi se había rendido unas tres horas antes del amanecer, para el mismo are una deshonra, una gran deshonroso para su sangre, para su clan, para… su padre

 _-no, de ningún modo… de ningún modo. (Esta lo decía mientras se ponía de una rodilla al suelo y un puño al suelo arrodillándose prácticamente) yo, no seré un estorbo para Esparta, no seré un guerrero débil, no seré, no seré…no seré…_ _ **NO SERE UNA DECEPCIOOOOOOOOOOOOON, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ _-_

Sander soltó un poderoso grito, digno de un general espartano pero, lo llameante fue que de ese grito, de ese poderoso grito pudo finalmente despertar lo que en ese mundo significaría como **Kekkei Genkai,** era la ira de Esparta.

Obelius dio un pasa atrás afrontando la ira de Esparta de su hijo por primera vez pues esa decepción pasó a ser de gran orgullo, de ver que si hijo logro lo que conocían como ira de Esparta.

Después de que Sander soltó aquel poderoso grito cayo desmayado

Obelius camino lentamente hasta su hijo quien con una sonrisa cosa que era muy rara de ver debido a su rudo carácter

 _-lograste despertar tu propia ira, ahora definitivamente estás listo para recibir tus armas de Esparta, además habrá que prepararte ya… ciento que no estamos solos-_

Esto último lo dijo en forma de susurro puesto que sentía que estaban siendo vigilados desde un principio, pero no le dio mucha importancia tomando los dos escudos y las dos lanzas con las cuales estaban entrenando previamente los coloco de tal forma de que la lanza quedo alzada y el escudo siendo cargado por la misma lanza.

Obelius tomo de forma nupcial a su hijo quien con moretones y rastros de sangre en todo su cuerpo en especial de su torso y cara, les tomo alrededor de 30 minutos volver a la aldea de la hoja y, como era típico ponían a los guardias más inútiles de toda la hoja a una tarea tan crucial como vigilar la entrada.

 _-qué vergüenza de soldados-_

Pensó para sí mismo Obelius y con tono de asco hacia los "guardias" que vigilaban la entrada sin más, rodeo y se adentró hacia la aldea, más específicamente hasta la parte posterior del monumento hokage pues aunque era ilógico al principio pensar que alguien que mantiene un perfil bajo viva en un lugar tan reconocido a simple visto? Pues verán la razón está en el mismo cuestionamiento nadie pensaría que alguien andaba viviendo allí además no vivía en un lugar tan obvio como el mismo monumento, sino más bien vivía mucho más atrás del monumento un lugar muy imperceptible tanto que ni los mismo visitantes hacia el monumento se daban cuenta de la casa en el bosque de la parte de atrás.

Durante la travesía de regreso a su hogar los dos espartanos eran envueltos de las miradas de los demás habitantes de la aldea de la hoja todos susurraban acerca de ¿Quiénes eran? O más bien ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a ese niño? Pues sus múltiples heridas no pasan de desapercibido ante la mirada de todo

(Pensamientos de Obelius)

 _-hijo mío, finalmente has demostrado que tu sangre espartana ha surgido tu propia ira a despertado, sin embargo ahora que te daré tus nuevas armas me eh preguntado, ¿Qué tal si tú el más joven de nosotros aprendes más de este mundo?, ni yo, ni mis hermanos, o los hijos de mis hermanos hemos tenido la oportunidad de aprender de este mundo, al menos como es su totalidad, pero eso no me ah impedido saber cómo rigen las reglas este lugar, que tal si-_

Detuvo su andar y a la vez sus pensamientos, volteo a ver un edificio no muy grande de altura sino más bien grande en el sentido de lo ancho que era, este edificio era nada más y nada más que la academia shinobi.

 _-Quizás, puedas pertenecer a Esparta como un soldado pero qué tal si les demuestras a este mundo lo poderoso que es un espartano, si, eso es una gran idea, les demostraras a este mundo como es un espartano y por qué seremos de temer, tu hijo mío eres la chispa para provocar el fuego que demostrara el poder de Esparta-_

Definitivamente este plan era infalible y además de logra aprender de este mundo era un gran inicio para que el mundo conociera el poder de Esparta.

Sin vacilar más Obelius tomo carrera hacia su hogar arriba en el monte hokage, una vez llegada a la choza no de gran tamaño ya que solo lo usaban para dormir y comer realmente no se daban ese lujo de casa de 2 pisos ya que consideraban esto como una pérdida de tiempo por no decir que no era necesario.

Ya dentro de la casa Obelius coloco a Sander en una colcha en el piso la caul le pertenecía, Obelius sabía que su hijo no necesitaría de medicinas pero mínimo le coloco una toalla humedecida con agua fría en su frente y limpio la sangre del resto de su cuerpo.

 _-muy bien Sander tu descanza mañana les tienes que demostrar a esos patéticos ninjas como es un verdadero soldado, en especial cuando este posee sangre de Esparta, pero antes de-_

Obelius se paró de su lugar y dando un gran suspiro

 _-siento que ya no es necesario esconderlas más-_

Obelius se dirigió hacia un pequeña escotilla que para simple vista era invisible ya que esta estaba por encima de una estantería de armadura, una armadura tradicional espartana solamente que el casto en lugar de tener una cresta de caballo de lado vertical, este lo poseía de modo horizontal la hiza hacia un lado y lentamente habrá la escotilla que no contenía más que una escalera de madrea casi intacta y las bajo

 **God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

Hasta el fondo del aparentemente sontano Obelius camina hasta un altar, un altar que estaba iluminada por dos pequeños braseros hacia los lados de una piedra, y en esta piedra estaban clavadas las espada se chaos.

 _-ya es momento-_

Sin más Obelius tomo las espadas por las empuñaduras y las cadenas que estaban en los brazos de Obelius se conectaron hacia las que las espada que ya tenían, y a su vez las calaveras de las espadas se iluminaron de rojo a la vez que las espadas se prendían en fuego.

Una vez que completo su pequeño ritual para volver a poseer las espadas ed chaos las coloco en su espalda en forma de equis "X" e igualmente de forma mágica se atoraban en la espalda.

Dando un pequeños suspiro giro en su eje hacia la derecha y dirigió si vista al frente más específicamente a una caja, o más bien un cofre de hierro que tenía mucho parecido con la caja de pandora se le acerco y en un arrebato la tomo y volvió a la parte de arriba.

 _-por ahora, no es momento para dártelas pero, te las mereces solo espero que seas digno de usar el látigo de Némesis, por ahora descansa yo iré y te registrare en eso de la academia, pronto muy pronto Esparta renacerá y además también será pronto el momento de reunirnos, hermanos-_

Aún faltaba 2 horas para el anochecer, puesto que el cielo se tornaba de un color rojizo tirando a naranja.

Durante la caminata de Obelius se podría decir aún seguía llamando la atención el espartano pero en esta ocasión, llamaba la atención de shinobis, tanto de chuuning, jouning y uno que otro ninja ambu y todo porque, simple por las espadas de chaos, definitivamente a cualquiera les parecería unas armas casi desconocidas puesto que normalmente las espadas de todos los días suelen ser mucho más delgadas y mucha más largas

Aun y con todo esto poco o nada le importaba a Obelius el mayor de los espartanos de no ser por su cara seria y casi amargada, fue la única razón por la cual nadie se le atrevió a preguntarle por el o más aun por sus espadas.

Y se detuvo en seco frente a un gran edificio, un edificio rojo que en grande poseía el kanji "fuego" 火 y dando un respiro de reflexión instantánea.

 _-Espero que aquel al que llaman hokage pueda ayudarme-_

Se adentró en el edificio y como era obvio segui llamando la atención de todos, pero estaba vez estaban en la lista ambus de raíz.

En su caminata Obelius veía al horizonte a una mujer llena de papeles en los brazos, así que supuso que ella debería ser una secretaria y con esa hipótesis supuso también que la podrían conducir hacia el reposo del hokage.

 _-disculpe señorita-_

Llamo la atención a la "secretaria"

-¿sí?, disculpe seeeeee-

La mujer no pudo terminar su frase ya que ella quedo hipnotizada por el torso desnudo del guerrero que eran más que perfectas y si tatuaje lo hacía resaltar aún más y que ni decir de sus brazos que también tenían músculos más que prominentes, y así analizo de pies a cabeza y que ni decir de si fuertes y tonificados piernas yaqué las botas resaltaban las piernas y aun mas, que la escarcela que traía puesta le daba un aspecto más varonil

 _-´suspiro ´disculpe mujer pero me preguntaba si me podrías conducir hasta donde sea que se encuentre el hokage, por favor-_

Dijo un tanto irritado Obelius puesto que le disgustaba que la mayoría de personas no se tomaran en serio sus trabajos, pero ese era un tic suyo ya que constantemente le recordaba a su hijo acerca de poner su máximo enfoque en cualquier tarea, pero bueno él no era quien para recriminarle eso o si-

 _-eh em, este, si señor por supuesto po-porfavor sígame-_

Dijo un poco tartamudeando debido al saque de trance que obtuvo de nuestro espartano, puesto que de verdad había quedado hipnotizada debido a su figura varonil

 _-de acuerdo-_

Obelius la siguió por detrás mientras que la mujer lo guiaba por los pasillos del gran edificio y de no ser porque no le importaba le hubiera pedido a la mujer que se alejase del puesto que aunque estaba más delante de él, ella poco a poco se acercaba a el, casi como si quisiera tomarlo por el antebrazo.

 _-¿dígame señor, como se llama?_

Pregunto ya sin tartamudeo la "secretaria" hacia Obelius, pues cabe decir que ella no es una mujer una mujer tímida, de echo al contrario le gustaba coquetear con cualquier hombre que le pareciese atractivo puesto que ella es una mujer soltera y bueno casi nadie estaba con ella debido al poco tiempo de disponibilidad que tenia de su trabajo, pero aun así no se rendiría tan fácil y lo daría todo para encontrar pero algo me dice que no será nuestro Obelius ese hombre

 _-hum te permito llamarme Obelius-_

Dijo nuestro espartano aun sin tomarle importancia a la mujer o a su intento de conversación.

 _-vaya querido, Obelius eh? Y dime ¿a qué clan perteneces?-_

La pregunta era para saber si es que este nuevo hombre provenía de algún clan importante o interesante como el clan uchija, aburame, o nara.

Y si también ella es de esas que solo quiere pescar el pez más gordo aunque claro ella era muy sutil

 _-¿clan eh?-_

Esto se lo dijo en su mente ya que aunque aún no poseyera clan sabio esto de los sistemas de clanes, de que las personas pertenecientes a cierta línea de sangre o a un territorio tenían en conjunto con su nombre el nombre del clan al que pertenecía

 _-¿y bien me dirás de que clan vienes?_

La mujer insistió una vez más

 _-la verdad prefiero ahorrarme esa pregunta para después además se ve que estamos cerca de mi destino-_

Ya no hacía falta la caminata alrededor del edificio ya que hasta adelante se podía ver una puerta que divisaba la palabra oficina, y no hacía falta ser muy listo como para saber que ahí es el aposento del hokage.

 _-muy bien hasta ah llegado la ayuda que necesito de usted-_

Se podría decir que agradeció la guía de la mujer hasta la oficina del hokage

 _-em si de nada señor Obelius, pero porfavor llámeme Jun-_

La mujer se quedó con una sonrisa alegre mientras cerraba los ojos y esperando respuesta del hombre.

Pero se deprimió en cuanto logro divisar a Obelius de que no le estaba prestando ni un segundo de atención puesto que en lugar de estar cerca de ella mejor decidió ir i tocar la puerta del hokage.

Jun simplemente decidió darse media vuelta y seguir con las labores que tenía pendiente antes de toparse con Obelius, había sacrificado un par de minutos de su valioso tiempo de trabajo todo con tal de acercarse a nuestro espartano , pero poco o nada fruto brindo su esfuerzo

 **Toc toc toc**

Después de que Obelius diese tres golpecitos a la puerta enseguida se escuchó un "adelante" sin basilar más abrió la puerta.

 _ **-MINATO-SAMA-**_

Dijo casi en coro y como si de su general espartano se tratase se dirigió de manera militar hacia el quinto y actual hokage.

 _-oh, Obelius-san en que puedo ayudarte._

 _Dijo lo mas cortésmente hacia Obelius y cabe recalcar que no es la primera vez que se ven._

 _-minato-sama yo ya eh dicho que no necesitas ser tan cortes conmigo, recuerda que esa deuda es con mi hijo_ _ **Layland**_ _, no conmigo._

 _Le recordó al hokage es echo._

 _-si lo sé pero aun así es parte de tu familia y eso me hace estar en deuda tanto contigo como tus hijos, pero en fin dime en que te puedo ayudar?-_

 _-bueno la razón de mi visita es que, deseo que mi hijo se inscrito en la academia shinobi-_

Le respondió Obelius.

 _-¿De verdad?, pensé que ustedes se regian como soldados y no como shinobis-_

Dijo su duda minato

 _-tienes razón pero la verdad esque creo que ya es hora de no adaptemos mejor y mi hijo Sander es la clave para lograrlo, y que mejor paso que introducirlo a la academia-_

 _Dio su idea Obelius_

 _-valla en todo caso me alegra el poder ayudarte, veraz-_

Dijo mientras que de uno de sus cajones del escritorio sacaba unos papeles no mucho por así decirlo

 _-todo lo que necesitas para que tu hijo acceda a las clases shinobis es llenar este formulario, pero-_

No termino minato su frase.

 _-¿pero?-_

Obelius le arque una ceja en señal de cuestionar su "pero"

 _-pero personas como ustedes no necesitan este formulario-_

Dijo esto mientras que lanzaba las hojas hacia un bote de basura.

-lo único que necesito de ti es el nombre del niño y un clan-

Le dijo minato al espartano.

 _-¿es necesario el clan?-_

Cuestiono la petición de minato.

 _-bueno la verdad es que no pero, sé que ustedes los "espartanos" son guerreros más que orgullosos, e incluso me atrevería a decir que muy por encima del clan uchija-_

 _-y el punto es?-_

Obelius quería que minato llegara al grano con si idea.

 _-mira la idea es que reconozco tu poder, si mi hipótesis no me falla sé que tu sangre hace que tu hijo seas más que poderoso e imagina, cuando tu hijo sea reconocido en todas las aldeas que dirán de ese niño, ¿de qué clan viene?, ¿de quién provee su fuerza?-_

 _-hum-_

Medito durante unos segundo casi captando la idea de minato.

 _-mira la conclusión es, que tu hijo posea un clan es una marca que asegura que aquellos que posean el mismo clan también serán asumidos y reconocidos con el mismo poder y creo… creo que no necesito explicar más o ¿sí?-_

 _-'suspiro', está bien accedo a poseer un clan-_

Dijo sin mas además era mejor idea pertenecer a un clan, ya que Esparta era un lugar y no sería tan buena idea del todo fundar una nueva ciudad así de la nada y menos con los pocos espartanos que hay por ahora sería mejor empezar desde el nivel más bajo, y además su memoria siempre estará en la mente de los tres germanos de las tierras ninja y de kratos, y para ellos no había mayor honor que recordar algo tal y como era, y hasta cierto punto sería un deshonra para Esparta ya que de ahí provenía su nombre, sangre, honor y orgullo.

 _-muy bien me alegro que accedas y dime ¿Cuál será el nombre de tu clan?_

Obelius cerró los ojos un momento en señal de meditación, y después de un rato.

Y bien cuál será el clan?

Dijo minato mientras que ponía una mano en el hombro de Obelius

 _(Imaginen esta escena los más dramatica posible pero lo más genial también)_

El panorama se enfocó en el ojo izquierdo donde también estaba su tatuaje negro.

Y en cuanto habrio eso ojo dijo lo siguiente.

 _-Esparta-._

 **God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

 _ **datos:**_

 ** _1# a minato no le sorprende las espadas de Obelius ya que ya habia visto las armas de Layland (espoiler: las garras de hades)_**

 _ **2#sip tanto minato como kushina y por supuesto naruto estan en esta historia. como sovrevivireron al ataque del zorro de 9 colas, lo veran durante la historia**_

 _ **3#las armas de sander seran reveladas en el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **4#veremos como se toman el aparentemente de que el clan esparta posee mayor orgullo que el mismo el clan uchija**_

 _ **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA BROTHERS**_


	3. capitulo 2 espartano y genins

**God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

 **Capitulo #2 Espartano y genins.**

Era un nuevo amanecer para la hoja tal y como era de costumbre solamente que en esta ocasión no centraremos en toda la aldea si no en un punto en específico.

En la cima del monte hokage se podía divisar una pequeña casa muy simple de construcción, dentro de esta casa se podía divisar un chico de unos 12 años ahí tirado sobre una cama delgada en el piso cabe decir que solo tenía puesta su escarcela que aún estaba en buen estado junto con un short blanco y alado de, él una botas de cuero con adornos de hierro.

La luz del sol penetro la ventana sin cristal de la pequeña casa y en consecuencia los ojos de Sander quien nomas sentir la cálida luz del sol despertó, y con algo de mareo y dificultad se levantó.

Y con la poca consciencia que poseía trato de recordad que había pasado el día anterior.

Pero poco fruto había rendido esa idea ya que solo tenía un recuerdo en el cual no divisaba nada simplemente un grito lleno de ira y ya.

 _-¡SANDER!-_

Se escuchó el llamado de Obelius desde afuera de su casa.

-¡SI PADRE!-

Le respondió hacia su padre.

 _-¡ALISTATE TE NECESITO AQUÍ AFUERA!-_

Esa fue la orden de Obelius como si de un general se dirigiese a uno de sus soldados.

 _-¡SI SEÑOR!-_

Enseguida Sander se puso de pie, se reajusto las botas, y se dirigió hacia un buro de 2 cajones la cual poseía playeras de tirantes de algodón, una vez ya puesta de dispuso salir para encarar la orden de Obelius.

Al abrir la puerta pudo divisar a su padre casi en el borde del monumento hokage mientras que delante de él se encontraba el amanecer sin embargo lo que casi lo dejo sin aliento fue ver las legendarias espadas de chaos.

 _-padre, esas son?-_

No pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por Obelius.

 _-Sander, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir a continuación-_

Se dio media vuelta y paso lento de dirigió hasta la posición de su hijo.

 _-Hijo mío, el día de hoy tú asistirás a la academia shinobi-_

Y dando la señal antes de que Sander dijese algo para que lo dejara continuar.

 _-tú a pesar de que eres el menor de los espartanos, tú eres la clave para que este mundo reconozca nuestro orgullo como, ´dando un gran suspiro´, como el clan Esparta-._

 _-¿clan, Esparta?_

Pregunto casi en shock.

 _-así es el clan Esparta, en este mundo que está rodeado de ninjas, tu eres la clave para que todos en este mundo reconozcan lo que es un verdadero soldado-_

Así es esa era la orden de Obelius o al menos a Sander no le importo la parte de asistir a la academia sino más bien la de demostrar el poder del ahora nuevo clan Esparta.

 _-¿pero cómo lograste que fuese inscrito allá?_

Pregunto Sander ya que, que recuerde los que deseaban estar en la academia shinobi debían estar ahí desde la coincidente edad de 7 años.

 _-fue fácil, Minato me ayudo con eso-_

Contesto ante la duda de su hijo.

 _-ya veo padre, mi hermano debió haber sido una gran influencia como para que el mismo hokage te ayudara personalmente-_

Dijo su hipótesis en voz alta Sander.

 _-bien, pero ya basta de charla posees 1 hora para entrar a la academia, a la entrada estará Minato esperándote ahí recibirás las instrucciones de todo lo que necesitas saber adelante prepárate para asistir-_

Dijo Obelius devuelta en su posición de general espartano y ya no como el padre de Sander.

 _-sí señor, pero ¿que pasara con mi entrenamiento?_

Una nueva y última duda hacia aparición.

 _-será suspendida hasta que las clases concluyan, según las palabras de Minato falta menos de un mes para que la generación de ninjas de este año finalice, y él ha permitido que tu graduación sea más rápida que la de otros._

Fue la conclusión final de Obelius.

 _-de acuerdo padre, te veré más tarde-_

Fue las últimas palabras de Sander antes de retirarse de nuevo a la casa, pero ahí no llegaban los planes de Obelius.

 _-´dando vuelta de nuevo al horizonte´, bien si así seremos el clan Esparta será mejor que todos estemos reunidos-_

Al finalizar su oración, comenzó a descender por las escaleras del monte hokage.

 **Dentro de la casa**

Sander se acercó al buro de 2 cajones y abrió el cajón de abajo, lo único que saco fue un brazalete ajustable junto con lo que era una figura de hierro con forma particular y además una pechera de cuero que tenía grabada el símbolo omega, la cual no le tumo mucho tiempo en ponérsela.

 **God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

Ya adentro de la aldea se podía divisar entre la calle y demás puestos y además de gente a Sander quien a paso lento pero constante se dirigía hacia la academia shinobi cabe decir que si conocía como era la aldea y sabía mucho más que eso.

 _-que hare?, sé que todo esto es para que el mundo ninja pueda conocer el poder del clan Esparta y aún más sé que no puedo decepcionar a mi padre y como tal no puedo también a decepcionar al resto de mis hermanos espartanos._

 _Pero como lograre hacerlo, sé que en fuerza y quizás en estrategia, nadie me pueda vencer, pero aun así sé que esta energía llamada chakra posee cualidades extraordinarias y poderosas, 'gran suspiro´ pero de todos modos no me rendiré porque_ _ **la espalda de un espartano jamás toca el suelo, aun en la muerte un espartano da la cara en combate.**_

Sander dijo la frase motivacional que su padre le enseño, esto mientras avanzaba aún más rápido hasta la academia, aunque al igual que su padre no le importaba la opinión de los demás, yaqué llamaba la atención que llevase su escudo espartano en la espalda junto con su lanza y en cintura la espada.

Una vez que logro divisar la academia modero más su paso hasta un paso de caminata, en la entrada podía divisar a al menos 3 personas una de ellas era su padre Obelius la otra de Minato, y el tercero era un hombre que poseía una ropa tradicional de shinobi con un chaleco y tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo corta aunque lo ms llamativo en su persona era su cicatriz, que estaba por encima de la nariz y lo atravesaba de lado a lado,

Y ya un vez que Sander se detuvo enfrente de los tres hombres se colocó en posición de firme y como cual soldado y voz digna de un espartano se alzó.

 _-SEÑOR, LISTO Y ARMADO-_

 _-descansa soldado-_

Fue la respuesta de Obelius quien miro a los dos hombres y le asintió con la cabeza y devolvió vuelta hacia su hijo.

Minato e Iruka dieron un paso acercándose más hacia el joven Sander.

 _-saludos joven tu debes ser Sander ¿no?-_

Iruka fue el primero en tomar la palabra hacia Sander quien con un gran _**–SI-**_

Respondió.

 _-bien joven Sander Esparta, entra ahí sabrás que debes hacer-_

Pero antes de iruka pudiese volver hacia la academia Minato lo detuvo posándole una mano sobre el hombro.

 _-alto ahí iruka, creo que as cometido un error-_

Le informo al sensei.

 _-¿eh?-_

Respondió iruka.

 _-veraz iruka, cuando te quieras referir a alguien proveniente del clan Esparta, tienes que referirte a lo que es, es decir en este caso te tienes que referir a Sander como un espartano, ¿si captas la idea cierto?-_

Después de su explicación iruka simplemente asiento dando a entender que si entendió la idea.

Entonces Obelius deicidio retomar la palabra.

 _-muy bien si esto es todo, minato-sama, iruka-san me retiro les dejo a mi hijo a cargo-_

 _-hai-_

fue la correspondencia de los dos hombres, Obelius camina hacia adelante pero antes de que siguiera se detuvo justo alado se su hijo.

 _-Sander-_

Encaro su mirada hacia su hijo quien correspondió su mirada sin embargo no hubo necesidad de palabras ya que Sander supo que quería decirle su padre, lo cual era ´no me decepciones´, y a la vez le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, y sin más Obelius siguió con su retirada.

 _-muy bien Sander acompáñanos-_

Fue la instrucción de iruka, pero antes de ingresar otro ninja quien era el que estaba a cargo de la armería de la academia y con una petición por parte de iruka, cedió su escudo lanza y espada al hombre y se retiró para guardar el armamento de Sander.

(Ya adentro de la academia)

Sander caminaba a lado de Minato e Iruka, quienes caminaban a un paso lento, así que Sander decidió romper el hielo.

 _-disculpe Minato-sama pero ¿Cuáles serán mis instrucciones exactamente?-_

Fue la pregunta de Sander.

 _-veraz Sander, si fueses cualquier otro niño, ni siquiera te hubiese permitido a entrar pero, desde la acción de tu hermano sé que ustedes lo espartanos son muy poderosos-_

Minato comenzaba a relatar su respuesta, e Iruka no se quedaba atrás ponía toda la atención que podía pues cuando escucho "ustedes los espartanos" supo que hablaba de este nuevo clan.

 _-ese valiente acto de tu hermano, el habernos salvado del kiuubi a su edad, definitivamente es algo con lo que estaré siempre agradecido-_

Iruka casi se queda en blanco por escuchar que fue gracias al hermano del jovencito que estaba delante de él, fue gracias a su hermano que Minato y Kushina seguían vivos y no solo eso sino que escuchar a "a su edad" supo mejor que nada que esta Azaña la realizo a una edad corta, tanto fue así su sorpresa que se quedó quieto.

 _-pero se supone que esa deuda es con mi hermano, no conmigo-_

Fue la respuesta de Sander exactamente igual a la de su padre pues dijo las mismas palabras, a excepción de que cambio hijo por hermano, minato solo dio una sonrisa de labios pues Sander no solo era la viva imagen de Obelius, sino que también había heredado su carácter y forma de ser, así que la mismas palabras la misma respuesta fue la que le dio a Sander.

 _-ya veo hokage entonces, ¿habrá alguna instrucción o petición?-_

Volvió a preguntar Sander ya que realmente no había respondido la pregunta de antes de Sander.

 _-realmente no, yo ya tuve toda la información que necesito de ti-_

Le aclaro la duda a Sander sin embargo dio paso a una nueva duda.

 _-¿de verdad?, entonces me imagino que ya sabrá que yo no poseo esa energía llamada chakra cierto-_

fue la hipótesis de Sander pues ya antes lo había mencionado pues realmente era imposible que lograra realizar jutsus, pero aun así no estaría mal lograr reconocer los distintos tipos de ataques es decir lograr identificar los tipos de jutsus y por qué no saber cómo poder contrarrestarlas.

 _-eso es cierto pero para tus casos tenemos medidas veraz-_

Minato no pudo terminar su explicación por que iruka apenas logro salir de su trance y con paso veloz y dando un gran _**QUE**_ , y como si de señora histérica se tratase comenzó a gritarle tanto a Sander como a Minato.

 _-UN SEGUNDO COMO QUE TU HERMANO DETUVO AL KIUUBI Y COMO ES QUE LO LOGRO Y PERO PERO-_

Pero la paciencia tanto de Sander como la de Minato estallaron al instante y con una pequeña vena remarcada en su frente le gritó al sensei.

 _-CALLATE-_

La razón de su enojo fue porque iruka decidió interrumpirlos en el peor momento posible. De forma casi inconsciente se calló sintiendo un verdadero terror, uno por parte del rayo amarillo de konoha y otro por un miembro de la familia espartana.

 _-bien como te decía Sander tenemos medidas para casos como tú, hay jóvenes que tampoco poseen chakra pero para ti las pruebas serán diferentes aun asi me temo que deberás tomar una clases para agregar conocimiento y geografía esa es la información que deberás saber, aunque claro para ti no será ningún problema las pruebas físicas y las de combate ¿no es así?-_

Fue la última explicación por parte de hokage ya que se encontraban cerca del cual era el salón de los jóvenes ninja de esta generación. Y además el siguiente paso para que el mundo reconoce el poder de él clan Esparta.

 _-ya veo hokage-_

Fue la contestación de Sander pues al parecer si tenían ciertas medidas para algunas personas que ingresasen a la academia sin embargo para solo para aquellos que tuviesen una gran determinación y talento para el combate lograrían salir adelante, sin embargo la clase no puede empezar sin el sensei iruka.

 _-ah si iruka-san ahora si puede hablar, o mejor dicho puede dar ya con su clase, y disculpe por lo de hace rato, pero la verdad es que eso fue un gran falta de respeto, y espero que entienda-_

Fue la palabra de Minato hacia iruka quien dio un asentimiento con toda la pena del mundo por haber hecho esa ofensa.

 _-si lo siento señor hokage y a ti también joven… espartano- dio una reverencia en señal de disculpa-_

Fue la disculpa de iruka ante los dos

 _-bien sin más interrupciones empecemos-_

Fue las palabras de aliento de Minato y con fuerza abrió la puerta del salón de los jóvenes genin

 **God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

Una vez que se abrió la puerta entro primero iruka, lo cual ninguno de los estudiantes le tomo importancia.

 _-a ver jóvenes silencio y acomódense en sus lugares-_

Aunque no al instante todos los estudiantes se acomodaron sin embargo ninguno dejaba de hablar, aunque la idea de anunciar la llegada del hokage tales le harían tomar la atención de todos y de cada uno de los jóvenes estudiantes, así que con voz más alta y autoritaria anuncio.

 _-jóvenes por favor quiero que recibían al cuarto hokage-_

Esas fueran las palabras que lograron hacer que todos en especial un chico joven de igual cabello rubio que el hokage se callase y a la vez se emocionan par la visita del mismísimo hokage.

En nada de tiempo el hokage se introdujo al salón mientras que observaba a la futura generación de ninjas y a la vez que le dirigía un hola con la mirada a lo que era nada más que su primogénito el autonombrado "futuro hokage" era naruto uzumaki quien correspondía el saludo de mirada de su padre con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar arriba como era típico y característico de él.

 _-saludos yondaime hokage-_

Fue el saludo de todos en el salón a excepción de cierto niño peli-negro que solo se limitó a pararse.

 _-saludos jóvenes y futuros protectores de konoha-_

Fue la correspondencia de Minato hacia los jóvenes genin quienes, ponían atención a lo que iba a decir el hokage.

 _-como verán el día de hoy tuve que acudir a la academia debido a una ocasión especial, y esa ocasión especial es que se les une un nuevo compañero-_

Al finalizar minato todos pensaron "bah" enserio hacía falta la presencia del gran yondaime _,_ claro después de meditar un poco muy pocos se dieron cuenta de que si hacia la falta del hokage debía tratarse de algún o muy especial o de alguien muy poderoso.

 _-por favor quiero que todos reciban a Sander-_

Nuevamente a todos les pareció raro el no escuchar a que clan pertenecía el mencionado pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando.

Un joven de 12 años como la de la mayoría presente entro caminando de forma lenta hasta estar de aun lado del hokage pero ya no alado de iruka,

Al instante que se detuvo todos empezaron a analizarlo con la mirada, pues el joven tenía ropajes muy peculiares puesto que en lugar de llevar pantalones o al menos un short llevaba puesta una escarcela verde con decoraciones negras de arriba abajo y cubría la parte delantera y trasera de los muslos y le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas y además de que tampoco tenía unas zapatillas shinobis comunes si no que, traía puesta una botas de metal sin tacón y lo único familiar era que tenía los dedos descubiertos y lo no normal era que también parte de los talones descubiertos.

Por su parte superior vieron que traía un chaleco de cuero con incrustaciones de metal, bronce si no se equivocaban a decir verdad todos pensaron que tendría alguna especie de relación con los samuráis pues la pechera era muy parecida a la de ellos con algunas diferencia aunque claro todos se preguntaba ese símbolo del pecho era la marca de clan?

 _-escúchenme por favor todos él es Sander, el nuevo joven que se le unirá, Sander ¿gustas presentarte?-_

 _Le pregunto Minato a Sander quien le respondió lo siguiente._

 _-por supuesto señor no será problema-_

Contesto y dio un paso adelante t con una voz firme dijo.

 _-saludos a todos, como ya saben mi nombre es Sander… y provengo del recién formado clan Esparta-_

A todos en el salón les resonó el nombre del clan que acababa de mencionar Sander, aunque claro a nadie no le sonaba ni parecido ya que tal y como dijo era reciente el clan, pero ahí no termino la explicación de Sander.

 _-yo poseo la edad de 12 años, y mis cualidades, más fuertes están en la fuerza y la estrategia-_

Y de nuevo Sander fue analizado por la mirada, por parte de los hombres simplemente veían como de genial se veía son esas vestimentas a excepción de algunos que realizaban un análisis más enfocado hacia su físico en sentido de que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser este nuevo miembro.

Pero por otro lado, por parte de las mujeres, también veía el físico pero en el sentido de que tan guapo era puesto que entre ellas mismas se susurraban lo atractivo que era puesto que aunque Sander si tenía cierta belleza, esa belleza era de parte natural ya que realmente nunca le daba atención a su cara o a su cabellera que era carta de los lados pero un poco larga en la parte de arriba, pero le prestaban total atención hacia los brazos y piernas bien definidos del joven Sander puesto que decir que unos de sus puntos fuertes era la fuerza su aspecto respaldaba lo dicho.

Y no solo el físico si no también además de que dijese que también su punto fuerte era la estrategia daba a entender que por parte era muy listo casi tanto como para de dedicarse a la estrategia, pero lo que sería la cereza del pastel seria ver que tal era en el combate, esto se daba por que muchas comparaban su aspecto y belleza con el joven uchiha.

Un shinobi que se podría decir que él es considerado el prodigio de ese año puesto que tenía excelentes notas y por no decir que también era bueno en el combate, pero bueno él no es el protagonista así que sigamos.

 _-bueno jóvenes el que desee hacerle una pregunta hacia el joven Sander-_

Pregunto el sensei iruka, aunque al principio nadie mostraba señal de querer preguntar algo y ni si tampoco se daba señal de que alguien quería hacerlo.

 _-bueno si ninguno tiene ninguna-_

Fueron las palabras de Minato quien daba una risa minuciosa hacia su hijo quien con una gran sonrisa y con voz alta dijo.

 _-SI YO TENGO UNA-_

Naruto grito con mucho ánimo, y no paro ahí a la vez que Sander le ponía atención.

 _-mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y mi pregunta es ¿Qué tal si peleas conmigo eh?_

Fue la gran pregunta de naruto quien cabe decir que le gustaba forjar amistades con nada más que una pelea amigable y así fue con muchas amistades pero en especial con sasuke uchiha, ya que ese día que se enfrentaron quedaron en un inigualable empate y esta forma de hacer amigos era ya sabida por su padre.

 _-´risa con la boca cerrada´, de acuerdo acepto tu reto-_

Después de que Sander aceptara, a iruka se le ocurrio una idea y era de que fue hace mucho tiempo fue la última vez que se hizo ejercicios de tai-jutsu, tal como decía el mismo joven espartano era que su punto más fuerte era la fuerza y estrategia así que sería una gran oportunidad para que Sander aprendiera del estilo de pelea shinobi.

Así que iruka tomo la palabra.

 _Y qué bueno que lo preguntas naruto ya que hoy se darán ejercicios físicos y también combates de tai-justsu-_

Y unos les emociono y la mayoría no,

 _-que bien-_

Fue la palabra en alto de naruto

-hum quiero ver que eres capaz Sander-

Fue el pensamiento de sasuke.

 _-oh genial ejercicio no-_

 _Fue el quejido de mucho_

 _-…hum-_

 _Fue el pensamiento de sino._

 _-Que fastidio._

Fue el pensamiento de shikmaru.

 _-tengo hambre._

Fue el pensamiento de chouji.

 _ **Datos**_

 _ **1# a iruka luego se le será revelado lo de Layland y el ataque del kiuubi**_

 _ **2# pese a que yo no lo diga Obelius siempre tendrá las espadas de chaos en la espalda.**_

 _ **3# aunque yo haya puesto los pensamientos de todos no significa que solo ellos estén, todo el elenco de naruto está presente.**_

 _ **4# si creen que la descripción de los paisajes o de los demás personajes es casi nulo es porque me fijo únicamente en Sander y de quienes interactúan con el directamente (no me gusta hacer relleno innecesario)**_

 _ **5# naruto al tener a sus dos padres es más fuerte y listo, pero sin dejar su actitud alegre característica de él.**_

 _ **6# a sasuke también lo voy a hacer menos engreído (no tanto), y que su orgullo sea sano**_

 _ **7# no se hablara casi nada de sakura ya en naruto es el personaje que menos bien me cae asi que no**_

 _ **8# de momentosander no será shippeado, pero si tendrá relacin cercana con cierta chica en especial**_

 _ **ESTO ES TODO HASTA LA PROXIMA BROTHERS**_


	4. capitulo 3 espartano vs uzumaki

**God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

 **Capitulo #3: Espartano vs uzumaki y uchiha.**

Todos los estudiantes junto con el sensei y Minato, comenzaron a asignarles ejercicios de calentamiento para comenzar con los ejercicios físicos claro esto no fue ninguna dificultad para todos y mucho menos para Sander, unas vez finalizado los ejercicios de calentamiento iruka decidió hablar.

 _-Muy bien jóvenes el primer ejercicio será de una trotada de 500 metros-_

Un buen ejercicio para empezar de hecho así que todos contestaron con un gran "hai" incluyendo a Sander quien sabía mejor que nadie el no cuestionarse una orden de alguien superior ya que eso es parte de la formalidad de un soldado.

En seguida todos los genin´s y espartano se pusieron a dar vueltas alrededor del patio de la escuela mientras que eran supervisados por iruka y Minato,

Luego de alrededor de 20 había finalizado el ejercicio sin parar, algunos genin en por mayoría por parte de la niñas se mostraban algo agitadas y por los hombres casi ninguno estaba agitado

 _ **(nota del autor)**_

 _ **-no trato de dar a al sexo femenino una mala imagen la razón de por qué serán las que más se cansen es porque muchas de la niñas se preocupaban más por verse bellas que por su entrenamiento ninja, no me juzguen pero en naruto se logra ver esto y digamos que todas la niñas de fondo y muchos hombres también de fondo tampoco serán de relevancia una vez aclarado esto sigamos.**_

 _-muy bien ahora el siguiente ejercicio será de lagartijas, un total de 100-_

Fue la siguiente instrucción de iruka algunos respondieron hai, y otros se quejaron.

Dispuestos a seguir con el ejercicio digamos que en esta ocasión Sander fue el que llamo la atención de todos, puesto que en cuestión de un par de minutos logro acabar con el ejercicio incluso logro romper el record que constaba de 4 minutos, puesta por el uchiha seguida del uzumaki que solo se quedó a 2 segundos detrás del record de Sasuke, y por supuesto no fue ninguna sorpresa para Minato pero si para iruka quien se quedó boquiabierto por que rompió el record en un minuto y juraría que fue casi exacto.

 _Em muy bien qué tal si ahora hacemos, sentadillas con peso, esta vez serán cuantas puedan hacer con la mayor cantidad de peso que pueda-_

Esta vez este ejercicio trataba de demostrar de que era capaz Sander normalmente eran sentadillas sin más pero esta vez era especial.

Había barras de pesas de 10kg 15kg 20kg 25kg 30kg 40kg y 50 kg estos tenían formas de hombreras, la mayoría tenían las pesas de 20 kilos y los más débiles pues las de 15kg pero, esta no es la ocasión con los dos ninjas más destacados que cabe decir que ambos poseen una gran rivalidad más competitiva que amistosa puesto que llenos de gran determinación se pusieron las de 50kg y comenzaron a dar sentadillas como si no hubiese mañana.

Claro que Sander tomo la más pesada y comenzó a hacer sentadillas a una velocidad igual o superior que las de los dos ninjas, claro que él no lo hacía por competencia solamente era su forma de hacer de echo hasta diría que estos entrenamientos no eran nada comparado a lo que su padre lo ponía hacer simplemente hacia ejercicio de talla inhumana casi tirando a tortura.

Después de unos sorprendentes 10 minutos haciendo sentadillas, absolutamente todos tanto hombre como mujeres que ya se habían rendidos con sus ejercicios estaban atentos de quien hacía más sentadillas si el uzumaki o el uchiha, o quizás definitivamente el chico nuevo, esta hipótesis por que los dos ninjas estaban casi muertos por hacer un gran sobre esfuerzo, y sudando mares, pero Sander el aún tenía una serenidad y por no decir que jamás perdió el ritmo.

 _-´pensamiento simultáneo tanto de naruto como Sasuke´ se acabó hasta aquí mi límite-_

Ambos cayeron arrodillados al suelo mientras que jalaban aire para recomponerse, pero Sander aún seguía y seguía haciendo sentadillas

 _-qué demonios como es que este novato logra hacer eso es totalmente imposible-_

Fue el pensamiento de Sasuke quien ni si quiera su hermano itachi había logrado tal hazaña definitivamente debía retar a ese novato a una pelea.

 _-cielos este chico es sorprendente, ha definitivamente nuestro encuentro será sorprendente de veraz-_

Dio su pensamiento naruto quien daba una gran sonrisa estilo gatuna pues aunque realmente no le gustaba perder en este caso no le importaría perder, él quería saber que tan fuerte era y sobre todo lograr ser grandes amigos.

 _-valla este chico es sorprendente definitivamente debo conocerlo mejor y quien sabe quizás sea mejor que Sasuke-_

Fue el pensamiento de… ino yamanaka que igual que la mayoría de futuras kunoichis eran fan de Sasuke pero quien sabe Sander ya demostró ser superior en cierto aspecto.

Mientras que Sander seguía haciendo sentadillas con las miradas de todos queriendo saber hasta dónde llegaría este joven novato, Minato e iruka llevaban a cabo un plan para saber las habilidades de Sander.

 _-y bien iruka-san ¿ahora me cree acerca de las habilidades de los espartanos?_

Le pregunto a iruka con una sonrisa normal y con un expresión de "te lo dije".

 _-bue-bueno ahora mismo no tengo palabras, definitivamente ellos son muy poderoso-_

Fue la respuesta de iruka quien durante el trayecto Minato le conto acerca de cómo Layland el hermano de ese chico logro no solo salvar la vida de del hokage si no también lograr derrotar al zorro de 9 colas.

 _Es simplemente increíble que alguien así pudiese lograrlo, es simplemente increíble-_

Iruka seguía digiriendo la historia tan impactante, pero su meditación no duro mucho debido a una interrupción de Minato.

 _Disculpe iruka pero, ¿seguirá que Sander siga?, porque creo que él ya ha tenido suficiente-_

Iruka reacciono al instante y se dio cuenta que Sander ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo ejercicio y a una gran velocidad y además de que tenía a todos con la quijada hasta el suelo.

 _-ES SUFICIENTE-_

Fue el grito pasivo de iruka, y Sander acato la orden parando la última sentadilla hasta quedarse de pie y se deshizo de la pesa tirándola lejos, pero no falta mucho para ser elogiado por media clase.

(Diálogos de niños y niñas no especificando personajes)

 _-wow ere realmente fuerte como lo lograste-_

 _-cielos pero que resistencia-_

 _-oye oye chico por favor sal conmigo-_

 _-no le hagas caso mejor ven conmigo-_

 _-oye me enseñas a ser tan fuerte como tú-_

 _-por favor se mi novio-_

 _Etc. etc. etc._

Sander correspondía las ovaciones de sus compañeros alzando la mano y dando gracias pero él le interesaba la pelea que tendría contra ese ninja rubio y de retar a aquel ninja pelinegro que le acosaba constantemente con un mirada retadora en fin simplemente hizo a un lado a todo se puso en posición de firmes esperando el siguiente ejercicio.

 _-muy bien entonces lo siguiente será-_

Iiruka ahora si quería poner a prueba a ese espartano, los minutos y alguna horas pasaron, ejercicio tras ejercicio pasaba y todas y cada una de ellas superadas sin ningún problema por el joven Sander.

Primero se había propuesto una prueba de salto quien naruto logro quedar en segundo lugar con salto largo de 20 metros pero superado por Sander por 15 metras más que él.

La segunda prueba fue un levantamiento singular de peso quien en segundo lugar quedo sasuke quien logro levantar una pesa de 250 kg por 10 segundos, pero fue superado por Sander quien levanto la roca con una duración de 3 minutos, la razón por la que se detuvo fue por orden de Minato.

Y así continuaron lo ejercicios que, más bien parecía juegos olímpicos, todos y todas quedaban sorprendidos acerca de las habilidades de Sander y digamos que algunas fans de Sasuke pasaron a ser de Sander y por supuesto quien más si no ino yamanaka también cambio de bando y definitivamente haría lo que fuera por conseguir la atención de Sander, aunque ella vio como Sander ignoraba a todos ella sentía que él era más sociable y asimilo que la razón de no hablar era porque se tomaba enserio sus tareas

Aunque los ejercicios finalizaron finalmente llegó la hora del tan esperado encuentro espartano contra ninja.

 _-muy bien jóvenes ninjas, los quiero felicitar a todos en especial Sander, quien a pesar de ser un novato demostró gran habilidad para las pruebas físicas, aunque no se decepcionen, ustedes también lo hicieron de maravilla naruto y Sasuke-_

Fueron las palabras de aliento de iruka antes de anunciar el encuentro y por no decir que dentro de naruto se despertaba la emoción de luchar contra ese novato, y bien sabía que en fuerza física tenía la desventaja, pero nada que algo de estrategia lo logre.

Pero para Sasuke era lo contrario en lugar de emoción era la ira lo que despertaba en su interior porque como era posible que un novato de la cual no tenía ni idea de existencia, quien provenía de un clan que jamás había escuchado, quien de ser un novato logro superarlo a él un uchiha, hijo de patriarca y nombrado prodigio por toda la aldea, definitivamente no podía permitir eso.

 _-pero, para concluir este día de clases habrá un enfrentamiento amistoso, petición por parte de naruto y más importante de Minato Namikase_ … el duelo será entre naruto uzumaki y… Sander por el clan Esparta-

Ambos mencionados dieron una sonrisa de desafío puesto que lo que realmente les importaba la pelea finalmente había llegado.

 _-así que todos al cuadrilátero y los dos tienes 5 minuto para preparase así que los veremos allá-_

Casi al instante todos aparecieron como espectadores en el pequeño cuadrilátero de combate de la academia y por parte de los dos jóvenes, mientras caminaban a la armería y se detuvieron en un pasillo doble y cada uno debía ir por su lado así que antes de avanzar se dijeron entre se

 _-muy bien naruto, pronto veré de que eres capaz-_

Fue la palabra de Sander quien quería alentar a naruto a dar lo mejor de sí.

 _-he pronto veremos eso, ya veraz que seré yo quien te patee el trasero, deberás-  
_ fue la correspondencia hacia Sander quien interpreto esas palabras como un "no me subestimes" y gracias a la enseñanzas de su padre sabía que el único error que no se debía cometer era el de subestimar a su enemigo porque gracias a la subestimación es como los grandes caen por subestimar a los más pequeños.

 _-tú tampoco deberías subestimarme-_

Esta vez Sander intimido de modo amenazador a naruto para que también entendiera el mensaje el cual había acertado

- _muy bien entonces te veo allá-_

Ambos ingresaron al pasillo al cual les correspondía a ambos, por parte de naruto simplemente se abasteció de kunais, shurikens, papeles bomba y bombas de humo.

Pero por lado se Sander tomo su escudo con la mano derecha y se la atoro en la mano izquierda, gracias a el gancho de metal que tenía el brazalete podía equipar o des equipar el escudo sin ningún problema y también tomo su lanza y dando un suspiro Sander y naruto se dieron un aliento de ánimo personal.

 _ **-ESTOY LISTO-**_

 **God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

 _ **En el campo de batalla**_

Se podía observar a naruto realmente insistente de tener este combate contra el joven Sander y por parte de algunos de sus compañeros recibía ánimos de buena suerte y otros apostaban al novato.

Y por otro lado se encontraba Sander quien se entraba en pose de guardia con su lanza y escudo y por parte de este él era quien llamaba la atención puesto que esas armas nunca las habían visto antes ni siquiera por parte de los famosos samuráis.

Pero esto no sería solamente una gran oportunidad para saber de qué era capaz el novato sino que también que, sasuke tomaría esta oportunidad para analizar las habilidades y debilidades de Sander definitivamente no podría vivir en paz hasta que pelease con él.

En el medio del pequeño cuadrilátero estaban ahí Sander y naruto mirándose realmente desafiante puesto que todos incluyendo a gente que no pertenecía al salón observaban todos querían saber quién sería al ganador de esta contienda.

 _-¡MUY BIEN TODOS, a continuación habrá un enfrentamiento amistoso entre el hijo del quinto, naruto uzumaki._

Todos alabaron a naruto y naruto contestaban esta alabanza con una gran sonrisa y un puño en alto.

 _-y por otro lado, aunque sea un novato ah demostrado grandes habilidades y ser capaz de ser un gran ninja en el futuro, contra el joven espartano, Sander-_

Inmediatamente Sander alzo su escudo en señal de saludo y de dar agradecimiento hacia el público que lo alababa, pero en especial las alabanzas eran por parte de la mujeres puesto que no tardaron las fangirls de sasuke en que el encarara a él joven novata que ahora ya sabían cómo se pronunciaba su nombre de clan –

 _-MUY BIEN ¿LISTO NARUTO?_

 _-LISTO IRUKA SENSEI-_

Naruto respondiendo a la pregunta se coloca en pose de combate listo para realizar un jutsu.

 _-LISTO SANDER?-_

 _-LISTO-_

Sander también respondió a la pregunta de iruka y a su vez se puso en posición de combate, mostrando el escudo enfrente de él y su lanza por encima del hombro, como era típica de los espartanos.

 _-¡MUY BIEN ENTONCES… COMIENZEN ¡-_

En menos de un parpadeo naruto arremetió contra de Sander lanzando shurikens, pero Sander las bloqueo con su escudo, una vez que los proyectiles fueron frenados Sander alzo su lanza sobre su escudo asi adaptando una pose a la defensiva.

Así que naruto alzo un kunai a la altura de su rostro también poniéndose a la defensiva puesto que tenía que liderar alguna estrategia para poder lograr penetrar esa defensa de Sander y lo vio bien ni usando una gran cantidad de fuerza logro perforar el escudo, ere evidente que era muy resistente.

Por otro lado Sander ya había tomado encueta muchas debilidades en el sentido del combate de los ninjas como por ejemplo estaban muy al descubierto y pero eran demasiado ajiles por no decir de la ventaja de las habilidades del chakra.

Ahora era el turna de Sander para realizar su ataque, con paso veloz y con escudo y lanza alzadas se dirigía hacia naruto, para las armas que tenía fue demasiado veloz como para escapar por lo que la única alternativa era remeter en contra del espartano.

Naruto alzo su kunia tan veloz como pudo pero la fuerza de Sander fue demasiada pues que intento retener la carrera de Sander pero a la hora del impacto fue como se le arrasara un estampida y cayó al suelo, en cuanto naruto cayó al suelo Sander alzo su lanza y trato de empalar a naruto (obviamente no lo mataría) pero naruto reacciono a tiempo y rodo an lado evitando la lanza.

Naruto se posa de pie y con su puño impregnado en chakra iba a golpear a Sander quien una vez vio cómo su ataque fallo y recibiría el ataque de naruto,

Y efectivamente el ataque de naruto no se hizo esperar y en cuanto naruto quiso golpear al espartano Sander alzo su escudo en el último segundo bloqueo el ataque y como se de magia se tratase hubo una explosión de aire e hizo retroceder a naruto que casi perdía el equilibrio y enseguida golpeo naruto utilizando su escudo, pero lo golpeo con tanta fuerza en el pecho que lo mando afuera del cuadrilátero.

Una vez naruto dejo de volar pudo estabilizarse en el suelo hincándose sobre una rodilla mientras tosía pues sentía mucho dolor en el pecho por no decir que casi queda sofocado.

Pero ahí no quedo la arremetida del espartano con gran fuerza en su nueva carrera logro darle una gran patada en el rostro a naruto, y una vez intentaba empalarle con la lanza y en este caso lo logro lo había atravesado justo en el pecho.

Casi todos habían soltado un suspiro de horror, pero los únicos que se mantuvieron neutrales fueron minato iruka y sasuke mas otros por las siguiente razón.

Ese naruto empalado desapareció en una nube de humo y esto no fue una sorpresa para Sander el de algún modo u otro conocía la técnica el único problema fue que no puedo reaccionar al nuevo ataque de naruto.

 _-estilo de viento, jutsu viento cortante-_

Grito naruto alertando a Sander quien apenas die media vuelta pero el ataque fue tan rápido que no pudo levantar a tiempo su escudo

 _ **FUSHHH.**_

El corte le dio de lleno en el pecho de Sander y parte de su estómago y salió volando hacia atrás pero Sander utilizo su lanza para frenarse clavándola en el suelo, una vez detuvo su derrapo se puso de pie analizando el daño en su pecho, la armadura lo protegió pero a cambio la parte afectada se dañó dejando expuesto su pecho.

 _-¿en qué momento cambiaste a un clon de sombra?-_

Pregunto Sander que quería saber acerca de esa movida.

 _-ha, fue fácil recuerdas esos kunais que te lance al principio?_ –

Pregunto naruto y Sander asiente con la cabeza.

 _-veraz cuando me hiciste ese contrataque aproveche para hacer un jutsu de sustitución con esos kunais-_

Dijo con un poco de arrogancia.

 _-maldición fue cuando comencé hacer mi carrera, puso delante de mis ojos mi escudo y aprovecho, debo tener cuidado acerca de cuándo no mire-_

una vez que se puso de pie.

 _-muy buena esa uzumaki, prepárate para la segunda arremetida-_

Fue la palabra de aliento de Sander.

 _-vamos, aquí te espero-_

En un instante los dos se pusieron en una pose de combate y esta vez quien demostraría el primer golpe seria naruto quien fue el primero que inicio el primer asalto, y en cuanto estuvo a un par de metros de Sander naruto dio un salto.

 _-HHHAAAAAAAA-_

Fue el grito de guerra de Naruto que quería darle puñetazo a Sander pero este resistió el golpe de Naruto, aun estando en el aire Sander aprovecho la inercia y tratando de darle un contragolpee con la mano izquierda le quiso pegar a Naruto pero la reacción de Naruto fue veloz y logro cubrirse con su brazo desocupado, pero la fuerza fue tal que retrocedió un par de metros en el aire, sin embargo no salió hacia atrás horizontalmente si no que fue en diagonal hacia el suelo haciendo que Naruto dejara una zanja doble por querer frenar.

 _-rayos no bromeaba cuando decía que su punto fuerte era fuerza-_

No pasó mucho tiempo como para que recompusiera y esta vez era Sander en una nueva carrera.

 _ **PUUUM.**_

Fue la patada de Sander hacia el duro suelo de la pequeña arena de combate la patada levanto un pontón de tierra un trazo de roca fue arrancada del suelo gracias a la fuerza de Sander.

 _-demonios por poco y no el cuento-_

 _Fue el pensamiento de Naruto._

 _-Adelante uzumaki esto apenas empieza-_

Dijo mientras retiraba el pie del pequeño cráter que había realizado, pero la respuesta de Naruto fue un.

 _-jutsu clones de sombras-_

Al instante salieron un total de 20 clones que nada más aparecer ya estaban en posición de combate listos para arremeter en contra de Sander.

 _-con que así jugaremos-_

Fue cuando Sander con una gran patada al estilo Esparta logro deshacerse de 5 clones, después dos clones de Naruto trataron de darle un puñetazo doble pero Sander los tomo de las muñecas y los azoto en contra de si, dos clones iban a atacar el flanco izquierdo de Sander pero la defensa de Sander fue más fuerte, después el resto de los clones saltaron sobre Sander primero uno se abalanzo sosteniendo su brazo y luego otro sujeto el otro brazo después fue tacleado en las rodilla tumbándolo en el suelo, y luego todos los clones se pusieron encima de Sander inmovilizándolo.

Sander por su lado forcejeaba en contra de los trece clones hasta que, en un grito de ira se liberó de todos los clones y como si de una explosión se tratase los clones de Naruto salieron por todos lados.

Los clones que más lejos llegaron se desvanecieron y los últimos ocho clones que quedaban ya sean en el suelo, rápidamente Sander tomo del rostro a uno de los clones y como si de su escudo se tratase comenzó a embestir a los otros clones el impacto era tan fuerte que en cuanto chocara con los demás clones desaparecían, una vez que termino con todos los clones agarro de los pies al clon que uso como puerta y lo lanzo con tal fuerza que partió un poste de luz y desapareció al instante.

 _-fue el último ahora, ¿Dónde estás?-_

Pregunto gritando al aire pero escucho un sonido como si de un taladro se tratase se generó alas espaldas de Sander y para su sorpresa era Naruto con 2 clones que estaban creando un jutsu y ese era el rasengan.

 _-vaya así que realmente aras un golpe eh?-_

Fue el pensamiento de Sander aunque no posea chakra utilizaría su mejor carta para igualarlo y esta era un fragmento de su magia.

 _-yo no me quedare atrás Naruto-_

Fue lo que dijo Sander cuando doblo un poco las rodillas y casi en medio segundo una gran bola de electricidad verde se formó en su mano

 _¿Eh?-_

Fue el cuestionamiento de Naruto al ver esa electricidad verde la sorpresa era por el color ya que solo había visto rayos de color azul y morada pero ¿verde? Eso era nuevo.

 _-_ _ **ADELANTE SANDER HAGAMOS EL ULTIMO EMBATE-**_

Fue el grito de Naruto que cuando termino desapareció sus dos clones u en su mano derecha tenía un rasengan casi perfecto.

 _ **-QUE ASI SEA NARUTO-**_

Al terminar de gritar su esfera verde cobro fuerza y ahora en un último asalto ambos se arremeterían en contra de si Naruto con su rasengan y Sander con su esfera de electricidad verde con gran velocidad dieron un salto con sus ataques al frente y cuando el momento de colisión llego.

El rasengan rechazaba la electricidad verde y la electricidad verde rechazaba al rasengan ambos hacia su esfuerzo para tratar de vencer al otro.

Por parte de los que observaban Minato decidió mantenerse neutral ya que sabía que su rasengan era muy imperfecto y por lo tanto no era mortal y aun así era los suficientemente fuerte para rechazar ataques de medio poder y por supuesto iruka si quiso intervenir pero Minato no se lo permitió y le había dicho que no se preocupara y muy dudoso obedeció a su orden.

Pero por parte de los demás genin simplemente era lo mejor que habían visto en sus vidas esto no se comparaba a los enfrentamiento de Naruto contra sasuke nadie sabía quién iba a ganar las apuestas pasaban de un lado a otro.

Pero sasuke lejos de estar celoso de ese poder su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina la ansias lo invadían definitivamente no descansaría en paz hasta que retara al joven sander.

 _ **BAAAAAAANK.**_

Los dos ataques no desistían seguían poniendo resistencia,

 _-AAAAAAHHHHHH-_

 _los dos jóvenes gritaron_ tratando de vencer el ataque del otro pero.

Los dos ataques se desviaron, el rasengan se fue a la izquierda y la electricidad verde se fue a derecha y una nueva colisión se daría puesto que ambos ataques darían justo en el pecho de los jóvenes, los dos ataques chocarían y no habría nada que los detuviera

 _ **BOOOOOOOM.**_

Los ataques chocaron con el pecho del otro el rasengan mando hacia atrás mientras que se cubría de una luz blanca débil mientras que Naruto igual salió dispara hacia atrás pero este caso la electricidad verde parecía que estaba atacando a Naruto son piedad.

 _-aggggh, ahhh-_

Se podía escuchar a Naruto gritar puesto que la electricidad no lo abandonaba los estaba torturando y poner resistencia no le servía de nada pues la electricidad ya estaba dentro de él.

Un sonido como si de una flama apagándose se escuchó, fue el ataque de electricidad verde cediendo y una vez que se fue la electricidad se veía a Naruto con quemaduras no letales pero si medio graves, y así cayo desmayado.

Pero con Sander fue otra historia el rasengan de Naruto exploto en una gran explosión blanca que dejo medio ciegos a todos, y cuando cedió la explosión se puedo ver a Sander boca abajo, pasados unos segundos Sander se puso de rodillas admirando el ataque que lo tomo con la guardia baja.

 _ **CRACK**_

Se escuchó algo metálico quebrándose, muy cerca de Sander.

 _-¿eh?-._

Fue la pregunta de sander que al ver abajo más específicamente hablando en su torso y vio cómo su armadura esta desquebrajada y enseguida poco a poco se comenzó a caer, y cuando la armadura de sander termino de desprenderse del cuerpo de Sander, se revelo que el torso de Sander quedo desnudo, y bueno se quería poner de pie, esto les hizo tener a los espectadores o mejor dicho a las espectadoras que sander tenía abdominales más que marcados al igual que sus pectorales.

Y como si de prefería cumpliéndose las gradas se llenaron de una gran lluvia de sangre todo por culpa del cuerpo bien definido de Sander.

 _-hay no, mi armadura-_

Se quejó sander pero aun así le quería tomar más importancia al hecho de que acaba de usar un poco de magia en Naruto, quiso caminar hacia Naruto pero en medio de su camino se puso iruka, y al instante se detuvo si intención de determinar el estado de Naruto.

 _-¿Naruto estas bien?-._

Fue la pregunta de iruka que quería saber si Naruto no fue herido de gravedad, quien para sorpresa de todos solo estaba un poco adolorido con un poco de apoyo logro levantarse.

 _-Naruto gracias a kami que este bien-_

Dijo iruka quien dejo levantarse por sí mismo a Naruto.

 _-ha iurka-sensei, usted se precopa en vano, recuerde mis palabras iruka,_

 _YO ALGUN DIA SERE EL HOKAGE, y ningún tipo de ataque me hará gran daño-_

Una vez más Naruto demostraba su determinación inquebrantable y quien con poso cojo pero no tanto se acercaba lentamente al espartano quien lo esperaba con una mirada seria sonriente y una vez que se acercó lo suficiente ante sander dijo.

 _-y derrotare a quienes me tenga que enfrentar-_

Le dijo mientras esposaba una sonrisa y mientras le ofrecía la mano agregó.

 _-fue un excelente combate, Sander-_

Y a la vez sander le devolvió la sonrisa y dando un gran apretón de manos también le corresponde.

 _-lo mismo digo Naruto, aunque yo lo llamaría enfrentamiento, después hagamos un combate real-_

Fue la petición de sander quien volvió a desafiar a Naruto con la mirada por consecuencia Naruto le devolvió la mirada retadora y correspondió a su petición.

 _-algún día será-_

Una vez que se terminó su pequeña platica iruka alzo la voz.

 _-muy bien ahora el siguiente enfrentamiento será de-_

 _ **-ESPEREN-**_

Iruka fue interrumpido por un joven pelinegro con playera azul y short blanco grito, era nada más y nada menos que sasuke uchiha, quien después de dar un gran salto termino enfrente de Naruto y sander quienes querían saber la intenciones del uchiha.

 _-yo Sasuke uchiha, te reto a ti espartano a una pelea de verdad-_

Dijo Sasuke quien dijo eso con una mirada seria pero retadora al vez y quien al terminar se puso en pose de combate, pero iruka interrumpió.

 _-por favor Sasuke primero tienes que esperar a que-_

Pero la palabra de iruka fue interrumpidas gracias a que sander alzo el brazo enfrente de iruka y dio unos pasos hacia el frente.

 _-acepto tu reto, uchiha-._

 **Datos:**

 **#1 a diferencia de otros fics aquí me gusto más que aprendiera el rasengan por su padre que por jiraiya.**

 **#2 durante la clase de ejercicios se aclaró que se deberían referir como espartano**

 **#3 este fic no es una trama romántica así que no habrá lemons si no que solo habrá guerra y sangre**

 **#4 aquí no habrá emo vengador**

 **#5 reitero por lo de no contrastar más el fondo de ciertas escenas pero yo ya me había excusado que prefiero concentrarme en la trama principal del capítulo así como no me gusta hacer relleno innecesario (o al menos no un relleno innecesario muy duradero**

 _ **ESTO ES TODO HASTA LA PROXIMA BROTHERS.**_


	5. capitulo 4 Sander ante el sharingan

**God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

 **Capítulo 4: Sander ante el sharingan**

Ante todos estaban Sander y Sasuke quien anteriormente decidió tener un encuentro "amistoso" pues más bien uno quería medir las habilidades del otro tal que darían su máximo.

Frente a frente estaban ambos mirándose claramente ambos con ansias de echo esta pelea será tan épica que ignoraremos al público, la pelea de antes solo fueron la migajas pero esta pelea será el maldito pastel y probaríamos la fuerza contra la agilidad.

 _-bien Sasuke también debo de admitir que no eres el único con ansias-_

Se dirigió hacia Sasuke quien ya había recuperado su lanza y escudo y a la vez se tensaba en posición de falange

 _-Hum créeme de los dos, yo soy el que saldrá victorioso-_

confronto a Sander quien no tardo también en ponerse en posición de combate.

 _-eso lo veremos-_

Respondió Sander y enseguida iruka quien se puso en medio de ambos y con voz firme dijo.

 _ **-SASUKE ¿LISTO?-**_

-HAI-

 _ **-SANDER ¿LISTO?-**_

 _-HAI-_

 _ **-ENTONCES-**_

iruka levanta la mano.

 _ **-COMIENZEN-**_

Ala vez que iruka bajaba la mano ambos contendientes se tensaron trataron de esperar a ver quién daría el primer golpe o movimiento, y el ambiente estaba de igual modo no había ningún ruido externo ni siquiera por las personas que observaban y.

Sander al mismo tiempo que Sasuke dieron un paso hacia un lado contrario a la dirección del otro, aparentemente no sirvió el hacerse a un lado, pero gracias a un ruido el ruido de una rama rompiéndose logro quebrar el hielo y Sasuke fue quien dio el primer paso, con gran fuerza y kunai en mano se aventó en contra de Sander, quien al instante puso su escudo para recibir el ataque y, como era de esperarse Sander logro bloquear el ataque de Sasuke.

Sander no perdió el tiempo y haciendo uso de su lanza ataco a Sasuke pero logro esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado, Sasuke vio una abertura para poder atacar puesto que esquivo el ataque de Sander hacia la derecha donde estaba más expuesto puesto que su escudo estaba del otro lado y rápidamente se acerca a tratar de atacarlo y Sander trato de contra atacarlo, utilizando la inercia de su lanza y cuando la madera de lanza estuvo a punto de golpear la cabeza de Sasuke, Sasuke logro agacharse dejando más vulnerable a Sander e hizo un intento en vano de que Sasuke no recibiera el ataque pero

 _ **PLAK**_

 _-ahhhgh-_

Sander se quejó puesto que el kunai logro penetrarlo en la parte inferior de su abdomen, todo por haber perdido la armadura pero también en parte por la velocidad de Sasuke, luego de quejarse Sander arrugo el entrecejo con una patada cargada de fuerza logro patear Sasuke justo en el pecho y al instante Sasuke soltó una gran cantidad de saliva a la vez que salió disparado.

 _-rayos, que fuerza-_

Se quejó mentalmente Sasuke ya que no esperaba que la respuesta de Sander fuese así de rápida, Sander se quitó el kunai y como era de esperarse sangre broto pero esto poco o nada le importo, entonces Sander usando usa de la imaginación y aprovechando que Sasuke estaba tratando de recuperarse dio un gran pisotón y como si de ninjutsu se tratase una gran piedra salió del suelo y con la otra pierna pateo la piedra en dirección hacia Sasuke y como era claro Sander no esperaba que le diese al uchiha sino más bien lo provocaría para su siguiente ataque y en efecto Sasuke aun con mano en pecho logro darse cuenta y rodando hacia un lado dejo que la piedra se estrellarse en el piso y ahí se quedó clavada pero Sasuke que sabía que no acabaría el ataque ahí se repuso y ya estando de pie pudo ver a Sander que con lanza y escudo salió en una nueva envestida y la acción de Sasuke fue que lanzando shurikens hacia Sander pero las cubrió con su escudo y al bajar la defensa, Sasuke estaba en una posición defensiva y en sus manos tenía 2 kunais en posición de puñal y un combate mano a mano surgió entre los dos Sander choco con Sasuke quien en una posición de palanca recibió el golpe del escudo con un kunai y con el otro resistió el de la lanza y a la hora de volver atacar Sander dio un paso hacia atrás y dio un ataque de lanza pero desviado por el kunai de Sasuke y así seguía, cada arremetida de uno era desviado por el otro.

 _-bien ya es hora-_

Fue el pensamiento de Sasuke ya que ya era hora de ejecutar una de sus cartas, entonces Sasuke bloqueo un último ataque y a la vez apoyándose en el mismo escudo de Sander y logro retroceder bastante.

Por supuesto que por esa acción Sander no retrocedió ni un solo centímetro pero a la hora de ver solo pudo escuchar

 _katon goukakyuu no jutsu (justsu bola de fuego)_

Y al terminar Sasuke dio un gran soplón y de su boca salió una enorme bola de fuego.

 _-Rayos-_

La acción de Sander fue rápidamente agacharse y doblar las rodillas y colocando su escudo enfrente de su pierna y el ataque de fuego llego y gracias al escudo el ataque de fuego no resulto.

Por parte de Sasuke logro comprobar que a pesar de que ese escudo casi no era para atacar este aportaba gran defensa, si quería darle más batalla tendría que hacer que Sander cediera a su escudo pero como tomando en cuenta que tenía gran fuerza y además de que era muy listo, esto solo le quedaría recurrir al sharingan.

Una vez que el ataque cedió Sander se volvió a poner de pie y aunque el escudo estaba caliente no le importaba, pero en eso vio que Sasuke tenía la mirada abajo mientras que parecía que se estaba concentrado definitivamente Sasuke daría el siguiente ataque y entonces,

Sasuke voltea a ver a Sander con el sharingan de un solo tomoe.

(A partir de aquí la pelea será en cámara lenta para Sander)

Sasuke corrió en contra de Sander quien a duras penas logro manipular su lanza y tratando de arremeter hacia Sasuke dio un golpe hacia Sasuke pero este se hizo hacia atrás, y con gran agilidad y fuerza quebró la lanza de Sander de tal modo que este solo se quedó sosteniendo un palo.

 _-maldita sea uchiha, tú y tu estúpido sharingan-_

Fue su regañamiento de Sander pues no contaba que Sasuke ya poseía la habilidad del sharingan, y con solamente con más defensa que ataque Sander se deshizo de la lanza o lo que quedaba de ella y con puño en alto intento un arremetido en contra del uchiha, pero como era de esperarse cada golpe era fácilmente esquivada por el uchiha gracias al sharingan.

Y un movimiento en vano por parte de Sander hizo un ataque de su escudo, pero Sasuke, lo esquivo agachándose y logro ver que su escudo era sostenido por un parche de cuero y una empuñadura.

 _-así que ese parche no solo le da más eje de fuerza pero sin él su estabilidad será peor-_

Fue el pensamiento de Sasuke y ni corto ni perezoso y con kunai en mano logro hacer un corte horizontal en el parche de Sander.

 _-¿eh?-_

Fue la reacción de Sander al notar que su escudo se salía de su eje pero su reacción no fue tan rápida puesto que Sasuke hizo un giro en la tierra y con una patada en el escudo haciendo que Sander perdiera estabilidad con su escudo y con un golpe de palma abierta impacto el cuerpo del guerrero espartano, pero apenas si le saco algo de aire pero aun así esto no se quedaría así.

Sasuke desactivo su sharingan pues para lo que hizo lo agoto moderadamente pero sin perder su guardia esperando a hacer su ataque y a esperar un ataque.

 _-bien quieres dejar de jugar uchiha, pues asa será-_

Sander alzo su escudo y con el poco tiempo que se quedó en el aire, y con una patada el escudo salió volando en dirección del ahora medio cansado uchiha quien ahora era hora del espartano de darle la vuelta a la carta, y como de acuerdo al plan el escudo choco en el pecho de Sasuke y la fuerza fue tal que el uchiha podía sentir la marca del escudo en su pecho.

 _-¡ahora si uchiha que este sea el último embate!-_

Fue el grito de Sander que corriendo hacia Sasuke que aún no se recuperaba del golpe del escudo y pues la consecuencia fue que se sofocó y estaba arrodillado en el suelo, a la vez que Sander corría a lo lejos pudo ver la punta de su lanza partida, y asi sin dejar de correr tomo la lanza y antes de llegar con un casi sofocado Sasuke el joven espartano dio un salto y empuñando la lanza iba a a dar el golpe de gracia.

 _ **PAAAHHN.**_

Fue el golpe seco de metales pues Sasuke para defenderse logro sacar una catana de un rollo guardado en su porta-shurikens.

 _-sí que eres perseverante-_

Fue el comentario de Sander hacia el uchiha que forcejeaba contra Sander pero ya sabemos quién tiene la ventaja de fuerza.

 _-ha, yo no sé qué es rendirse-_

Fue la respuesta de Sasuke pero.

 _-pero yo seré quien le ponga fin a esto-_

Fue la contra respuesta de Sander hacia Sasuke, quien apenas usando algo de fuerza lograba ganar terreno en el forcejeo contra la catana del uchiha quien trataba de aun hacer forcejeo pero obviamente esto sería inútil.

La punta de la lanza estaba a solo centímetros de donde se supone estaría el corazón del uchiha y en eso.

…

Simplemente se puede ver a Sander extendiéndole la mano a Sasuke quien sorprendido vio la mano sin nada que decir.

 _-qué esperas uchiha-_

Y sin más el moralmente derrotado uchiha le tomo la mano y con su ayuda se levantó, no hacía falta saber que esto era un acto de honor y así Sasuke no se lo tomo a mal

 _-supongo que fui derrotado no-_

Fue el escarmiento de Sasuke quien ya sabía de su derrota, pero aun así los dos sabían en el fondo que, ambos solo se probaron puesto que si la pelea llegara a una talla más alta, más de un hueso roto y órgano destruido saldría.

 _-no te equivocas, pero aun así algún día retomemos este combate más en serio, sé que tú solo me querías medir pero yo a la vez aproveche-_

Fue la conclusión de Sander y la respuesta de Sasuke fue.

 _-desgraciado, hehe-_

Y después de revelarse los planes de cada uno de ellos agradecieron el uno al otro por la batalla con un buen apretón de manos, asi fue el resto del dia lleno de combates por los otros estudiantes algunos interesantes otro emocionantes como así también había otros aburridos,

Y afuera de las peleas Sander hablaba con todo aquel que llegaba y platicando diversos temas acerca de qué significa el símbolo de su escudo o como es que era así de fuerte e incluso una que otra chica se le acercaba a coquetearle a Sander pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al joven espartano.

Y hora tras hora al final tuvo que llegar el final de las clases y como era de esperarse iruka dio un aburridísimo discurso para alguno pero para los pocos era inspirador y en pocas palabras trataba haca de cómo cada uno de los presentes se podía volver fuertes y convertirse en los mejores y asi.

Por otra parte ya estando en la salida de la academia, se puede apreciar la siguiente escena, Sander estaba parado en la puerta mientras sostenía su escudo con ambas manos y observaba el parche roto de este

 _-oye-_

Se escuchó a lado de Sander, una voz y al voltear se vio a Sasuke y más atrás se vía Naruto a paso moderado.

 _-lamento lo del escudo-_

Fue la disculpa de Sasuke quien se disculpaba por lo del escudo pues por el acto que había hecho antes se notaba el aprecio hacia este objeto

 _-está bien uchiha, el escudo cumplió su trabajo en combate, este no será más que una cicatriz-_

Fue la reflexión de Sander ante Sasuke y sin mucho más rodeo llego Naruto

 _-hey que tal-_

Fue el saludo de Naruto quien no tardó en responder.

 _-hola-_

Respondió Sander.

 _-que tal dobe-_

Fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

 _-he vaya pelea más épica la de los dos-_

Fue el elogio de uzumaki y no tardo en recibir respuesta.

 _-créeme mas que pelea, solo fue una probada-_

Fue la respuesta de Sander.

 _-bien me tengo que ir que la pasen bien, tengo asuntos que atender-_

Fue la despedida repentina de Sasuke y como correspondencia recibió un.

 _-hasta luego-_

Por parte de ambos, y enseguida una pregunta salió,

-¿oye te molesta si te acompaño un rato?

 _Fue la pregunta del rubio hacia el castaño._

 _-claro-_

Y enseguida comenzaron una caminata puesto que resulta que el camino de ambos trazaba el mismo rumbo y en un intento de iniciar una plática surgió lo siguiente.

 _-dime Sander, porque peleas de un modo diferente a nosotros?_

Y mientras el espartano pensaba en una respuesta lo que les contesto fue.

 **S=Sander**

 **N=Naruto**

 **S-bueno** _la verdad es que es por mi padre-_

 **n** _-¿padre?-_

 **S-así** _es veraz, mi padre es un espartano y como tal tiene que seguir ciertas costumbres de esa tierra y como tal mi_ **criancia** _afecto mi estilo de combate, espero y hayas entendido-_

 **n** _-vaya y ¿Qué es un espartano?-_

 **S** _-hum, prepárate para una buena historia, veraz los espartanos son los guerreros más fuertes y honorables del mundo y para ellos toda la vida es pelear hasta la muerte, para ellos no existía el límite en una pelea y quieres que te diga algo-_

 **N** -¿Qué?-

 **S** - _se dice que un solo espartano equivalía a 100 guerreros-_

 **N** _-ES ENSERIO-_

 **S** _-según las historias de mi padre sí, pero yo jamás me atrevería a dudar de las palabras de mi padre-_

 **N** _-GENIAL y pensar que tú eres uno de esos espartanos-_

 **S** _-no del todo-_

 **N** _-¿eh?-_

 **S** _-soy espartano de sangre pero, aun no soy un guerrero espartano, ese título me lo ganare cuando mi padre me lo dictamine-_

 **N** _-vaya, apuesto a que ser guerrero es asombroso-_

 _(Pensamiento)_

 **S** _-ni lo imaginas-_

Ya fuera del único pensamiento de Sander se pudo divisar la casa de Naruto y esto significaba la división de los caminos de espartano y ninja y.

 **S** _-veo que ya llegamos a tu casa-_

 **N** _-si así es, bueno hasta maña Sander-_

 **S** _-hasta el día siguiente-_

Después de despedirse, se dieron un choque de puños pero antes de que la distancia fuese demasiado entre ambos se escuchó a lo lejos.

 **N** _-SANDER-_

El espartano volteo y al ver a Naruto y continuo con su oración

 **N** _-NO CREAS QUE NUESTRA BATALLA QUEDO AHÍ, ENTRENARE Y TE DERROTARE-_

Y así continúo hacia su hogar.

Devuelta con nuestro guerrero quedo parado un par de segundos, cuando volvió en sí mismo tomo su escudo con ambas manos de tal modo que el símbolo de "V" invertida estuviera de frente a él, podía verse en el escudo las abolladuras y quemaduras del escudo y que tenía un color monótono es decir que solo estaba en un color bronce muy desgastado.

Puede que no muchos lo entiendan pero ese escudo representa quien es y si tan mal tenía sus escudo demostraba lo mal que sabía el cómo guerrero de verdad con tan mala calidad trataba su emblema espartano una pequeña chispa de furia se activó dentro de Sander mientras recordaba la despedida de Naruto.

 _-NO CREAS QUE NUESTRA BATALLA QUEDO AHÍ, ENTRENARE Y TE DERROTARE-_

Eso fue la cereza del pastel puesto que él tenía que demostrar quien era y siendo débil no lo haría, y en un arranque de ira salió corriendo en dirección de su hogar y debido a la velocidad llegó en menos de 2 minutos, pero su destino final no fue su hogar si no más atrás ya que este se adentró más y más en los arboles hasta llegar a una caverna y utilizando su sentido de orientación se adentró, y en la gran oscuridad de esta jalo una gran palanca y.

Un gran calor salió de unas compuertas de piedra y al instante había un cascada de lava que cayó en una bañera de piedra y asi el espartano utilizaría ese calor para re forjar su escudo.

Depuse d un rato se puede apreciar a Sander tomando un cubo de piedra bastante grueso y este estaba lleno del metal más fuerte de esa caverna era nada más ni nada menos que de titanio, así es la capacidad de Sander fue tal que logro fundir el metal más fuerte del mundo y claro que ni fue fácil y ni fue rápido y tenía que aprovechar puesto que ese metal era tan resistente que rápidamente estaba volviendo a sus estado sólido, aunque cabe resaltar que aunque el titanio estaba en un estado moldeable y a una temperatura inmedible, la masa roja de metal incluso en ese estado era demasiado resistente prueba de que nada rompería ese metal.

Hora tras hora el espartano martilla y martillaba a todo lo que le daba el brazo en incluso se podría decir que obtuvo más fuerza gracias a su trabaja en la fragua.

Al final con una gran pinza metió lo que sería el escudo renovado de Sander, lo sumergió en agua y como era de esperar una gran nube de vapor salió de este, después de un rato saco el escudo del agua y.

 _-ya es hora de demostrar, quien soy-_

Esta vez su escudo ya no tenía ese color bronce oscuro, si no que ahora posee un color plata brillante y además de que ahora el característico símbolo lambda "Λ _"_ ya no estaba pintada simplemente si no ahora era una placa aparte del escudo pinta de rojo y en eso se convirtió el viejo escudo de bronce

 **God of war**

 **Ω**

 **Clan Esparta**

No muy cerca de ahí, se aprecia a Obelius padre de nuestro espartano protagonista se le puede apreciar con una águila la cual tenía un mensaje atado en su pata.

 _-Confió en ti Mixtli la hora de que Esparta salga al mundo, ha llegado-_

Y así liberando al águila emprendiendo vuelo al este, al darse la vuelta Obelius logro captar que la fragua, de la cual él es responsable de crearla logro divisar que este emana una luz rojiza.

 _-´suspiro´ ahora que estará haciendo-_

Fue la pregunta para así mismo por parte de Obelius pues no era la primera vez que su hijo usaba la fragua y además ya no le encontraba caso que lo hiciera puesto que pronto recibiría sus armas en fin no le tomos más importancia y decidió partir devuelta a donde era su pequeña casa.

Luego de una caminata no muy larga ya una vez subió el monumento hokage pudo apreciar haciendo entrenamiento que para alguien más seria una tortura peor que estar en el infierno.

Era Sander haciendo lagartijas pero sobre una mano y con los pies al aire pero a la vez que en sus pies descansaban bloque de hierro con aleación de iridio, esto bloques por si solos pesaban 200 kilos cada una y Sander tenía 4 por pie.

Y claro era el enorme esfuerzo que Sander hacía en sus brazos piernas y cara se aprecian claramente las venas remarcadas de Sander que de no ser por ser fuerte estas reventarían.

Cuando Obelius estaba frente a frente a su hijo el joven espartano dejo caer los bloques y en cuanto cayeron, se hundieron en la tierra por la altura y por el peso y Sander también se dejó caer y estaba algo agitado pero solo duro unos segundos su recompostura y se puso en posición de firme enfrente de su padre.

 _-padre-_

Se dirigió a su padre y la contestación fue

 _-dime, cual fue el motivo para encender la fragua-_

La pregunta salió y la respuesta fue.

 _-si, perdóneme señor por no dar aviso, pero esta es la razón-_

Sander camino hasta su lanza que ya sea clavada en el suelo, si era otra puesto que fue restaurada pero esta vez la punta era de titanio también, pero la respuesta estaba en el otro extremo él era el nuevo gran escudo.

El tomo y con un paso lento le llevo el escudo, y a la hora de llegar frente a su padre Obelius tomo el escudo mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro del escudo y para después de probarse y por supuesto también quera la prueba del escudo como pues así.

Obelius se quitó el escudo y lo regreso a Sander

 _-yo seré quien juzgue ese hoplon-_

Y sin dar aviso en un rápido movimiento, dio una poderosa patada en dirección al escudo y por supuesto el escudo aguanto el golpe pero el detalle fue que por la sorpresa Sander no logro colocarse en buena posición por lo que fue arrastrado un largo tramo.

Logrando frenar quedó cerca de su lanza coincidentemente y ahora si tomo pose de combate y seguido Obelius decidió sacar solo una espada sin prenderle fuego.

 _-con que así será padre-_

Le lanzo hacías su padre quien solamente respondió empezando a caminar, luego empezó a trotar, para finalmente empezar a correr, entonces dando un salto metros antes de llegar hacia Sander, su hijo retrajo la lanzo para después atacar hacia adelante así tomando el taque de su padre, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo pues que el ataque paso de largo y el trayecto de la espada del caos sigue su camino, y en una reacción rápida Sander logro bloquear el ataque con el escudo el cual a la hora del ataque produjo un golpe sonoro bastante potente.

La fuerza usada en ese ataque lo justificaba el golpe sonoro producido por este puesto después retiro la espada y el resultado era que el escudo estaba intacto al menos si se ignoraba la casi imperceptible raspón vertical del escudo.

Y para algunos parecerá tontería pero hasta ahí llego la prueba de la resistencia de escudo pero bien justificada estaba, pues sabía que no cualquier tipo de escudo logra resistir ese tipo de impacto menos quedar casi intacto y además esto iba acompañado de una conclusión final.

 _-hum, apruebo el hoplon Sander, es digno de formar parte de ti-_

El joven espartano logra ponerse de pies esta vez sabía que el esfuerzo que empleo dio frutos una vez delante de su padre estando ya en posición de firmes vio que su padre puso una expresión fría pero sería a lo cual dio a su hijo la siguiente noticia

 _-hijo, escucha pronto el resto de nuestros hermanos estarán reunidos-_

Fue la nueva noticia dada por el mayor de los dos y el porqué de aquella águila mensajera.

 _-si señor-_

Afirmo que había entendido el mensaje

 _-punto número dos, estaré realizando misiones por lo cual mi presencia no será muy frecuente así que no quiero que descuides tus entrenamientos, ¿entendido?-_

 _-SI SEÑOR-_

Obelius se dio media vuelta caminando se dirigía a la fragua, la razón no era otra más que el simple hecho de querer hacerse una armadura, claro no era para ser más resistente sino más bien era por razones estéticas, si entraría de campo de guerra lo haría como soldado, no como ninja pero antes de entrar se dio media vuelta para decirle una última cosa a Sander.

 _-Una última noticia muchacho, los primeros en llegar será Layland y seguramente también._

 _Tú hermana._


End file.
